powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Teien
Remember to sign your post♥ Teien (talk) Your chat seems to be having connection issues. If you cant connect I would wait about half an hour or so before trying again. Death horseman94 (talk) 19:04, March 26, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:17, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Rules for this wiki: 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:21, March 27, 2015 (UTC) New Character - Chrysa Vrady Hope you enjoy it.A Living Person (talk) 05:54, March 30, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person CS Your sure to love my new CS :) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Death_horseman94/Character_Sheet_3 Death horseman94 (talk) 19:32, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Adaptive Weaponry My second power on this wiki! Yay! Please check it out and tell me what you think in the comments. Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 03:50, April 12, 2015 (UTC) A New Ability I hope it's too your likingA Living Person (talk) 03:30, April 19, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person New Character Well its been a long time since I made one of these, so have fun with it. Link to Character Sheet TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 06:11, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Maybe Later I'll only be on for a few and then I'll join in a little longer later Nat-chan 21:53, May 4, 2015 (UTC)Natsu Hearfilia Hey, I needed to talk to you earlier but you weren't on, I just thought you should know I won't be around anymore, my best friend died, my parents disowned me and my job is finally getting to me. I'll see you the next time around. I'm sorry Tei, I can't take it anymore. I just need a break from everything. You know how to reach me, but I might not pick up. Derpfish (talk) 08:17, May 9, 2015 (UTC) New (And First) Species sheet My first species sheet I've made, please be gentle...A Living Person (talk) 02:18, July 9, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Nice gallery Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Hello Teien ! Sorry for the late answer, I was real busy all day and didn't get on the computer before late afternoon ^ ^; Let's try again next time, I'm sure we'll be luckier by then :) DYBAD (talk) 06:08, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I just showed up, why leaving so soon ? ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 23:23, September 4, 2015 (UTC) I see ! It's true the chat was bugging a hell lot yesterday, especially PMs. See you soon, then ! Hope what popped up isn't anything too serious. I don't think I would stop liking you without a legitimate reason, and I get the clear feeling this mysterious something wouldn't be one. Let's share more next time :) DYBAD (talk) 23:32, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey again ! Sorry, I wasn't on at all recently, some serious stuff popped up on my side too. I can't really answer your question, since I don't quite know what we're talking about yet ^ ^; Let's talk more on the chat next time, we'll have all the privacy needed to share openly :) DYBAD (talk) 01:44, September 8, 2015 (UTC) You're quite welcome, as always :) We won't stray far from the previous subject, then ^ ^ See you later ! DYBAD (talk) 12:09, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Hello Teien ! Sounds like it will be a fascinating discussion ^ ^ Work is pretty busy today though, and I'm a little sleep deprived from too much internet fun last night, so I probably wouldn't be able to give you my full attention if we had it now. Is tomorrow at roughly the same hour good for you ? DYBAD (talk) 21:34, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Hello Teien ! Take your time with your responsibilities, we'll get to have our talk at some point ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 13:59, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Hello Teien ! It seems the cat is out of the bag, and I'm pretty sure Natsu is mad at me for not openly confessing when she brought it up. Among the things we'll discuss next time, it would be nice to set some kind of implicite rule between us three, so I may know how to properly react in these delicate situations. More importantly, things seem to be getting hectic for you, with said cat out and the predictable consequences. How are you handling them ? DYBAD (talk) 21:53, September 14, 2015 (UTC) The next weeks ? That sounds somewhat ominous. Do you have a moment for chating before leaving ? Otherwise, please do take care of yourself too :) And make sure a certain someone does as well :P DYBAD (talk) 22:29, September 14, 2015 (UTC)